


I Want You Here

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Loss, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request:  Anonymous. Can you do a angsty supernatural one (dean x reader) based on the song called ‘I want you here’ by Plumb?





	I Want You Here

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Can you do a angsty supernatural one (dean x reader) based on the song called ‘I want you here’ by Plumb?

After everything you’d sacrificed. After all the pain you’d seen. After all the tears you’d cried. After all the dreams that had been ripped from you.

After the life Dean led. After the hurt that had been shoved upon him. After the emptiness that he’d felt. After dying for the world, for innocent people, and brought back. After being in hell.

How was this fair? This ache that even clinging to each other, sobbing, didn’t soothe. Couldn’t soothe. You doubted it would ever ease up. How was it fair that horrible human beings were given such a gift, and yours was taken right from your life. Never to be returned to you.

It felt like you were moving through the bunker, never really choosing which way your feet would lead you. Your eyes were so empty, yet overflowing with agony.

_Dean’s face lit up, kissing all over your face. “I’m gonna be a daddy?” He asked for the fifth time in the past few minutes._

_Giggling, you nodded. “You’re gonna be a daddy.” You told him, cupping his cheek. “The best damn daddy ever.”  
_

Your fingertips brushed along the wall, feeling every little dip, every crack, every imperfection. Finding yourself standing in what had been her room, you couldn’t bring yourself to move. For the first time in what seemed like forever, you allowed yourself to walk in. Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes, willing the tears down. You’d spilled so many that you were shocked you had more.

_“Come on, babe.” You smiled softly. “She won’t be here for three months.” Watching your husband work on her nursery always warmed your heart._

_He looked over at you, beaming with pride. “I want it done.” He chuckled. “I want it perfect for our little girl.” Dean licked his lips, going back to his current project- her crib. “You’re doing the hard part, I’m going to do everything I can for my girls.”_

_Hearing that always made you smile. “I’ll go get you a drink.” You told him gently, moving from the room with light purple walls._

Finally, your Y/E/C eyes slowly opened. There sat the now unused rocker, not even a layer of dust had collected yet. Her crib had remained untouched, still made with her butterfly sheet. Her name above her crib, handpainted by you right after you found out that you’d be having a girl. Harmony. They were in a pastel blue, with a little bit of sparkle. Her closet door was cracked, giving you just a peek inside. Clothes with tags, for the ages that were supposed to be coming up. Tiny shoes that were never worn. A half used box of diapers from refilling the drawer at her changing table, and her diaper bag.

_Leaning on the doorframe, you watched with love in your eyes as Dean gently patted her back, humming to her. His bed head making it that much sweeter, his bare chest giving off just the right amount of body heat. His eyes were closed, but there was a soft smile on his face._

_“You’re a natural.” You told him as she yawned._

_His green eyes looked up at you, a sleepy chuckle escaping him. “She makes it easy.” He whispered. “Go get some sleep, baby. I’ll be in soon.” He promised._

You felt a tear roll down your cheek as you moved to the rocker, slowly sitting down. There was a small pink bunny lying on it’s side, just in reach. Lifting it up, you sobbed, holding it close.

_You looked down at the half asleep little girl as she nursed. Her small hand trying to grip your chest, just to grab your hair. She gave it a tug, making you chuckle lightly. Gently rocking, you sang to her._

_When she was out, you fixed your top and put her on your shoulder. Not too long after, you placed her in her crib, told her you loved her, and goodnight._

Had you known that would be the last night you were able to do that, you never would have fallen asleep. You would have done everything in your power to stay awake. Why did you lose your daughter? Why did you and your husband have to comfort each other at night, your pillows wet with tears?

Dean walked towards the sounds of your sobs, hands in the pocket of his black slacks. His eyes were bloodshot. From so little sleep, and from crying. “It’s time.” He said gently, not wanting to.

Looking up, you nodded slightly. You got up, not letting go of the stuffed animal. “She should have it.” You choked out.

He pulled you into his arms, your hands gripping the back of his suit jacket. He closed his eyes, sniffing. “I know, baby.” He choked out. “I know.”

You didn’t know if you’d make it through the day in one piece. “I just want her home.” You breathed. “I want her in my arms.” A wish that you’d never be granted.

Sam found the two of you like that, holding on to one another and took a deep breath. “Come on, guys.” He said gently, personally wanting to rip Chuck apart for being gone. For letting his brother and sister-in-law lose their little girl. He wanted to find a way to make him take all their pain, and feel it himself, but that wasn’t about to happen.

Nodding slightly, you pulled away. Dean cupped your cheeks, pecking your lips. “I love you. So much.” He reminded you, knowing that you’d felt guilty.

“I love you, too.” You gave him a sad smile. He kissed you once more before lacing his fingers with yours. You could feel his wedding band against your skin, and focused on that. Anything than the fact that you were on the way to bury your daughter. Not even a year old, and she’d been taken. 

* * *


End file.
